


On the Sly

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-07
Updated: 2006-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Every evening when they stopped to camp, Legolas was working on something, held secretly in his hands.





	On the Sly

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Craftily" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). The title's a pun on one meaning, and the drabble on the other. And what do you know, I wrote the elf. Does this mean my Man-writing badge gets revoked? *grin*

Every evening when they stopped to camp, Legolas was working on something, held secretly in his hands. Try though they might, no one could get a look at his hidden craft, not even the hobbits.

After Gandalf fell, he put it aside, his creativity laid fallow by grief. But once they entered Lothlorien, he began again.

A few days before they left the Golden Wood, Legolas said, "My craft is finished," and bestowed upon each of them, including himself, a finely-woven crown of grass and golden leaves.

"Behold the crown of the Fellowship, for within it, we are all kings."


End file.
